warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nyx (Warframe)/@comment-9479442-20140926165330/@comment-91.120.14.30-20141001102538
This Tenno -> 108.203.237.8 gets it. Seriously, all I see here is mindless saliva splatter on the screen. Nyx is still powerful, even with the nerfs some whiners were crying for. Spam Chaos. Always. Absorb is great, if for nothing else, for a knockdown attack while you regenerate your shields and mow the enemy down with your primary as they get up with a sprinkle of another Chaos casting when they are about to be able to move for another nice 2 seconds of peace. Think strategically. All direct DMG abilities suffer, especially on high levels. Ability combos and good strategy wins as always. As soon I hit rank 11 while formaing my Nyx I had no problem with taking on any enemies, ranking myself up on soloing endless missions on Pluto because Forma is Love, Forma is Life... Am I an über player because I can do it with a frame your highness deems useless? Hardly. No frame is going to be able to solo infinite T4 missions for 5 hours even if that is what some of you are jerking about when you talk about what frame is strong. As soon as DE sees an exploit which allows a frame to be that powerful it will be nerfed. You've seen it happen and you'll see more of that happen in the future so a frame that is not going to solo kill level 300 Heavy Gunners is not weak. Your strategy is. P.S.: Nyx was brutally OP against Infested when they made Absorb a toggle skill. A single frame could completely negate an entire faction's ability to become even a minor nuisance while eating lunch in front of your computer during wave whatever defense mission and occasionally pressing "4" twice. I remember specifically doing that to farm resources and to level crap weapons for mastery in dark sectors. 3 hours in a def mission, from rank 0 to 30 on the primary weapon all alone. I can vouch for it being fun for a while and I sometimes miss being that ridiculously OP with just a mindless flick of a button. However, infested, as a faction, should be more than just the punching bag / comic relief faction of the game as well as there shouldn't be a frame that can negate everything without drawbacks. It is fun for a while, then you'll get bored since you'll feel you've reached the ultimate peak and you'll get bored. Think about this before you start whining about your favourite e-peen being shortened. Variety in gameplay, the necessity of teamwork and thinking is what makes a game more than a 1 hour distraction from boredom before it becomes like the rest of the icons on your desktop you no longer click on before you realize you should uninstall some to make space for more. P.P.S.: I exaggerated a little to show how ridiculous half of the commenters sound in the "whine section" of the wiki. I'm bored at work so I write essays bashing whiners. Judge all you want, in the end I'll finish my shift and go home and have fun in Warframe. Which is, you know, the point of Warframe.